We shall watch this city burn
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: Dean, Cas, the impala and the end of the apocalypse. One of the few moments of Peace Dean and Cas get. Unsurprisingly, this is Dean/Cas.


**Title: **We shall watch this city burn.

**Author: **darkwolf5

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **None whatsoever, but as usual I say all episodes aired to be safe.

**Warnings: **A swearword or two.

**Pairings: **Dean/Cas

**A/N: **This is probably a little shaky because it's the first thing I have written in a while; I plan on starting a proper multipart story soon though, probably a post apocalyptic one because I'm addicted to that sort of story at the moment. This is mildly AU because this probably isn't how it's gonna end up, but I like it. Set in the future.

**Summary: **Dean, Cas, the impala and the end of the apocalypse. One of the few moments of Peace Dean and Cas get.

**We shall watch this city burn.**

They come upon the sight in early morning, it's nothing new but somehow this time it is different because they know what's happened here and it isn't the end anymore, it's a new beginning. Dean is back after all, and, although he is bloody and broken, so is Sam. The younger hunter is sleeping soundly in the back seat of the impala as she glides sleek and shiny through the desert, dust clinging to her smooth surface refusing to let go even in the strong wind. She is an impressive sight, well cared for in Dean's absence.

It is not unusual to see a city burning during the apocalypse, and really the word **apocalypse** explains it all, but Dean pulls the car to a halt anyway, Sammy mumbles something in his sleep and buries his face into the leather of the Impala. Castiel looks over at Dean with tired eyes ,lifting his head from where it rests against the cool glass of the window, the bags underneath the blue orbs make him look older than ever, and Dean knows how that feels, it's been hard for all of them. He is just glad the brilliant blue is never completely dull, because that would mean Cas had given up, and that would tear Dean apart.

Dean nods at the angel, and Castiel tilts his head, forehead crinkling into a familiar frown, he complies anyway, pulling the passenger seat door open and then slamming it closed with a thud. He isn't as careful as he should be with the car he has been caring for since the brothers said yes, but Castiel is still hurting, he's been on his own for a while now and Dean can guess how that feels, hell he has hunted on his own before and it isn't fun, not one bit.

The air is warm on his skin when he follows Cas feet thudding into the dirt of the desert, and he can hear the crackling of flames even from this distance, feel the rumble of explosions vibrating beneath their feet, barely noticeable. The city will burn to the ground, and the last remnants of the battle that took place there will melt away into nothing. Lucifer's scorched wing marks, huge and impressive, will be covered by newer burns that will stain the earth for some time before they are swallowed by nature.

They sit side by side on the hood of the car, Cas is focusing completely on the impressive view, captivated by the roaring flames that flicker orange and red against a clear blue sky.

"So it's over then?" Castiel asks quietly, his voice is tinged with apprehension, like he can't quite believe the good news and is just waiting for the bomb to drop, for something even worse to come up.

"Yea...Yea I guess it is." Deans mouth twitches into a small smile as he takes the new time he has to map every detail of Cas's face, just because he can and really? It's a nice face to look at, and Dean isn't going to deny his feelings and more because he's seen things, terrible horrible things, and he knows there isn't any good to come out of pretending something isn't there, and he wants as much time with Cas as he can possibly get now, even if he isn't quite ready to say it.

"I-I don't..." Castiel's eyes meet his then and there is so much emotion in them Dean could drown in the heaviness of it all. Dean knows Cas wants to say so much more, and so does he, but then there is time for that, maybe, in the future. "That's good."

Dean chuckles. "Very."

Castiel's head is tilted again and then his mouth matches Dean's half smile. "You know, there was a time when you would be the one telling **me** not to stare."

"Yea well, some things change." And just with those five words Dean see's Castiel's mood switch straight back to serious.

"Some things don't." The other mans eyes burn into him and Dean understands exactly what he means.

Their fingers meet on the hot metal of the car, intertwining, sealing a silent deal, slotting perfectly together. Dean likes to think that maybe this was meant to happen all along, and even if it wasn't, even this isn't what fate had planned for him he wouldn't want anything else, and if destiny wants to change that? Well it can fuck off because he is sick of destiny.

Dean and Cas watch the city burn till the sky turns dark and it's no more than an empty husk silhouetted against the hungry flames and the night sky which is littered with stars. Eventually Sam wakes up and they exchange a glance before tumbling back into the impala, Sam raises an eyebrow and then just rolls his eyes and shakes his head and doesn't say anything. The engine starts, a quiet rumble in the emptiness and then they are gone, driving around the city, leaving the desert and the apocalypse behind them.

**End.**

A/N2. Sorry if this isn't my best, its just I wanted to get something out before the last episode of the season, I'm terrified of what might happen. Constructive criticism is welcome and feedback is amazing!


End file.
